


Oh Mother

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ginny comes home after a sleep over at Harry's and gets caught by her mother... It wasn't what she expected!





	Oh Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

****

Mother. Daughter

"GINERVRA!"

She thought she had made it, but really she had only made it to the bottom of the staircase which in reality really wasn't all that far from the fireplace. _Fuck._ She slowly turned to face her mother who was standing just outside of the kitchen holding her wooden spoon in her hand.

"Hey Ma..." She said nervously.

_Why didn't you get dressed properly??_

She thought to her self as she caught her mother looking at her attire. Subconsciously she looked down at her uniform that she had left the house wearing yesterday. She had a feeling that her skirt was on backwards, her shoes were in her hand, only two of her shirt buttons were done up and if the truth be told, her bra was in her bag that was over her shoulder. However her mother didn't need to know that. 

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know." Ginny said stupidly running her hand though her hair, only it got caught in a knot.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

"No, I don't know. I would like to know _precisely_ why you didn't come home last night, Ginevra."

Ginny took a step back. Like her brothers, she was scared shitless of her mother, and now was one of those moments that she was extremely scared shitless of her mother. She was even using her full name Ginevra, rather than Ginny, and that was bad. What's more, she had the sneaking suspicion her mother knew _precisely_ why she didn't come home last night.

"Sit down Ginny, you look like you're going to wet yourself!" her mother said before went back into the kitchen.

"I... I ... what?"

_What?_

Firstly, where was her scolding? She had just stayed out all night and come home way after her set curfew and... and it was dead obvious she had had a sleep over and it wasn't at Luna's! There was no way she was going to get away with this. It wasn't possible. Maybe she ought to check her mother's temperature!

And secondly, she was not going to wet herself!

Feeling out of place she sat down at the kitchen table, but she was ready. _Lure me into false security, and than yell at me_. She thought sitting on the very edge of her chair, waiting.

Her mother returned with a plate of food, and set it down in front of her. Ginny looked at the bacon and eggs for a moment before looking suspiciously back at her mother, who was now sitting at the table too.

"Um, mum?" _Maybe the food was poisoned._ Ginny shook her head, her mum wouldn't poison her; she was her daughter.

Ginny looked at her food before she slowly started picking at it. "I'm not pleased, but fortunately for you, I remember what it's like to be nineteen!" Ginny cringed, she didn't want to think of her mother as nineteen or any of her 'misadventures' that she'd had, especially not with her father.

_EWW!_

She really was hungry so she decided not to look at her mother and concentrate on her food. That way if her mother made any 'when I was nineteen..' or 'your father and I..' comments then she could ignore them and still keep her appetite. But however much she wanted to eat she could feel her mother staring at her and to be honest that really made her too self-conscious to eat. Defeated, but still hungry, she put her knife and fork down.

"What mum?"

Her mother shook her head. "Nothing," she continued to stare at Ginny. Feeling more than a little bit uncomfortable under her mother gaze she leaned back in her chair. It was the easiest way to make distance between her mother and herself with out making it too obvious. "I was remembering I stayed over your fathers house and nine months later, POOF, there was Bill."

Ginny frowned. Her mother didn't say 'POOF', and Ginny didn't want to know the details that caused Bill to 'POOF' out one day. She was confused. Maybe it wasn't her mother. It was Fred or George playing a prank on her. If it really was the twins behind this then the food was poisoned and she'd turn into a monkey soon.

But there was no hairs growing at in irregular rate on her arms, so she wasn't turning into a monkey. It was her mum, and her 'POOF' saying mum was confusing her.

"So has this been happening a lot?"

_WHAT!?!_

"Umm, mum..."

"Ginny you can tell me, I'm not going to yell at you."

Ginny frowned again. Her mother did seem sincere. "I guess so."

"You guess so? You guess you might have had sex a few other times but you're not sure?" Her mother was taking the micky out of her.

"Well it was quite dark, I may have been a little bit drunk," She joked with her mother.

"So you've been drinking?" Her mother didn't think it was funny at all.

"Mum... I... I'm not going to go and... POOF out a bunch of kids ok?" Ginny stuttered.

"Oh really?" Her mother gave her this side-ways glance. Another thing that she and her brothers had learned when they were younger was if mum gave you a side-ways glance it was about time you started sucking up because you were about to get in trouble. She really didn't really want to get in trouble but that didn't mean she wasn't going to stick up for herself.

"Yes really."

Her mother smiled again, stood up and walked off. Into the kitchen she went. So this was what it was like when your parent's treated you like an adult? Sort of anyway…

"Anyway Gin. I've been thinking about Christmas." She spoke loudly from the kitchen. "I thought I'd start my Christmas shopping. I don't know what to get Harry. You know how difficult he can be."

Ginny looked at her plate. She did have some idea how difficult he was...

"I was going to get him some other cologne but I think the one he has is working for him. So I'm not really sure what to get him..." Her mum appeared out of the kitchen. Apparently she wanted help with his present.

"What make you think it's working for him?" Ginny asked rising an eyebrow putting her fork down.

"Oh you know," she said shrugging, "my daughter comes home smelling like it all the time. I'd say it's working alright wouldn't you?"

"... Hmmm" Ginny said looking at her plate, idly she scratched her neck. "I suppose it's a nice sort of smell."

"Bloody hell Ginny. I already knew ok? You're my daughter. And the other night..." Her mum shook her head. "Footsy under the table?"

Ginny looked side ways. There was nothing to look at but a wall. Talking about sex was never easy with your parents. She knew she must be red as a tomato.

"Well eat up. You must be hungry after last night..."

Ginny nodded slowly. She was disgusted and confused and a million and one other things. She picked her fork up and started picking at her food. Her mother was right about one thing. She was quite hungry...

"And for Merlin's sake Ginny, brush your hair, it looks terrible."

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
